The Human Huntress
by Propagandaprincess
Summary: The human Archeron sisters fought to survive until Feyre landed them all jobs in the palace of the High Lord of Spring. Nesta as a handmaid, Elain as a chef, and Feyre as a huntress. When Feyre kills a rare elk to be served to the gathering High Lords, they ask to meet the impressive hunter who killed such a beast, only to discover a strong-willed human huntress instead.
1. Chapter 1: The Kill

_Elk...why the hell did she pick elk to serve these damn high lords?_ Feyre thought as she blew the hair out of her eyes.

_Why not whitetail deer or a nice rabbit stew. I know she can make a grand meal out of those. But no she had to pick Elk, the one thing that required a full day trek across this cursed court. _She sighed outwardly as she pulled her mare into a trot, scanning the tree line for any signs of a gang of elk nearby. Finally she spotted fresh droppings to her east.

"This is about as close as your allowed to get girl" she patted her mare lovingly as she dismounted and tied her to a nearby pine.

Quickly she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows to add to her arsenal of blades fastened around her thigh. With quiet feet she approached the droppings and examined them. Elk for sure but something was... off about it. She glanced up at the tree for more signs and found gashes in the tree bark above her likely caused by elk antlers but they were higher up than they should have been.

_Fuck the male must be a big fucking elk._

From the freshness of the gashes she suspected the gang must have passed through less than an hour ago, but no hoof prints marked the soil.

_Best to be careful than sorry, I've got 2 days to kill this beast, get it back, skin it and quarter it before Elain even starts on it. _She thought as she crouched eastward toward where she thought they would be.

It was slow moving from here on out. No sudden movements, no loud noises, Mother help her if she suddenly got a tickle in her throat and fell into a coughing fit. It took her the better part of an hour to find the gang, lounging in a very small clearing.

What she found was again not what she expected. Instead of lots of cows and calves and one male. There were 3 male, two young, their antlers gleamed with velvet and blood as they shed their skin and one older male, the alpha one could say and he was...

_Huge. _That was the only word that came to mind. His shoulders held enough meat alone to feed her sisters for a week. His antlers almost seemed polished with varnish and his coat... Instead of being a rich walnut brown was white as snow.

Feyre let out a steadying breath and aimed at her target. As if he sensed his impending doom, the elk lifted his head from grazing and looked toward the tree line where Feyre was crouched. She didn't waste second before she let that arrow fly to its target. Right behind the shoulder blade, straight toward the heart. It struck true. But the elk didn't so much as flinch. He continued gazing at where she stood. The rest of the gang was in a frenzy. The few cows that were there ran off with their young the younger males followed after them. But the biggest elk held its ground. Completely unmoving.

She had the second arrow knocked quickly but before she could let it fly, he charged.

She had less than a second to think before his antlers pierced where she stood. Thankfully she was able to scurry up the tree next to her in time. The magnificent white elk did not let up. He circled around and rammed the tree she hid in. Shaking pine needs across the forest floor.

Feyre shot three more arrows in its neck but they earned no more than a grunt from the tree was cracking under the pressure of his brute force. Without a moment's hesitation Feyre did the only thing she could think of.

She jumped on his back.

The elk bucked like wild horse trying to throw her off but she held steady onto his antlers that were as thick as the branches she just jumped from. She unfastened her biggest dagger from her belt and stabbed it forcefully in his neck.

The elk thrashed and bucked harder nearly succeeding in throwing her off. She dug the knife in deeper and then with all her might she slid the it across its neck, slitting it's throat.

As the elk bled out it fell to the ground. Feyre scrambled so she wouldn't be crushed by his massive corpse. She watched the elk die she leaned up against the tree next to her trying to catch her breath.

_Holy hell I'm going to make Elain pay for this. _She wanted to stay put and rest a while but there was no time to waste.

The sun was starting to set as she finished gutting the elk. She had to go ahead and quarter it just to fit it on the back of her horse. She strapped the antlers on to her saddle as best she could. There was no way she was leaving those behind after all the hell she went through to kill the damn thing. Her poor mare was panting hard when they finally reached the palace stables.

The sentries on guard whistled when they saw what a magnificent kill she hauled.

"You've outdone yourself Feyre" Dominic shouted as she rode into the stable.

"Yeah but you look like you've slaughtered a whole fucking family with how much blood your soaked in." Shouted the other sentry, Philip.

She sent him a rude gesture as she made for watering her horse and unloading the carcass.

"You would be too if you saw the fight this one put up." She called back. For Fae, they weren't so bad. They were one of the few who actually treated her like an equal rather than "human scum" as some of the other High Fae that sometimes roamed the palace would say.

"Now are you both just going to stand there with your mouths watering or are you two lazy sacks of shit going to help me unload this beast? Elain is probably having a meltdown since this is supposed to be the main course for tomorrow night's dinner."

She hauled the antlers off and tucked them in her mare's stall. She would come back for them tomorrow, right now she had enough to carry.

"You could say fucking please." Dominic shot back as he and Philip made their way to help. The three of them made quick work on getting it back up to the palace.

Elain nearly started sobbing with relief as they hauled the elk into the kitchen. A loud thud sounded as they heaved it onto the butchering blocks.

"Finally! Oh goodness you are really cutting it close. It needs to slow roast all night and then I need to roast the potatoes and..." She trailed off as she fluttered around the kitchen preparing stations and barking orders and the other servants.

She turned to Feyre again finally "Will you get to work trimming the..." Was all she was able to get out before Feyre cut her off.

"Oh no, no, no. No way am I lifting another finger to help prep that elk. You wanted such a large animal to cook for the fancy meal so you deal with it. If you only knew what I had to go through to kill that damn elk..." She looked around at the scurrying servants as they worked. Most of the desserts were prepped and ready as well as the appetizers and such. Elain was in charge of the main course and all the trimmings to go with it. But Elain was just now getting out what spiced and ingredients she would need. She usually had all this prepared days before an event.

"Why haven't you prepared anything yet? And don't you lie and say you were waiting on me. You have a million other things to make I'm sure." She questioned her older sister with a sharp tone. _If she was sneaking around with that damn High Fae again..._

As the sisters bickered Philip and Dominic saw this as their queue to leave. With identical winks they left them to their work.

"I went to the village today." Elain stated quickly, hiding behind a pantry door as she searched for the right spices.

"Why the hell did you need to go to the village? You know we shouldn't be spending our wages. We are saving that for our passage to the continent."

_I leave for one day day and she goes on a shopping trip. _She knew she was being stingy but one of them had to be her protests about helping Feyre washed her hands and started trimming meat off the bones, eager to do something with her hands that wasn't strangling her sister.

"I know, I know." Elain started, throwing her hands up defensively "I didn't spend much I swear and what I got was a gift."

"Why and who did you need a gift for?"

_For the love of God please don't say Lucien I thought we were over this he can't love you. _She pleaded to the Mother that she wouldn't have to have that conversation with her sister again.

"A needed a gift for you of course!" Elain looked surprised. Like what she said was common knowledge.

"I don't need a gift it's not even my..." _Birthday. Fuck it's my birthday tomorrow. _She had seriously forgotten tomorrow was her own birthday.

"Feyre I know where we live is eternal spring and it's hard to tell that it's actually winter. But there is no excuse to not remembering your own damn birthday."

"Right, Winter Solstice, part of the reason for this stupid party tomorrow." Feyre added quietly as she returned to working.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask what it is?"

"Why would I do that when you're just going to tell me I have to wait till tomorrow?" She knew her sister well enough that she loved surprises. There was no way she would ruin her own fun.

"You could at least show some excitement! I know you are worried about money but you deserve a little fun." Elain said stepping next to Feyre and taking the knife from her.

"On that note, you need a bath, desperately. Take some leftovers from dinner and go to bed."

"I thought you wanted my help." Feyre said indignantly.

"You'll just get in my way." And with that Elain pushed a container of food in her hands and she headed out of the kitchen and toward their quarters.

The palace really was beautiful at night. Moonlight showered the hallway, illuminating all the paintings she passed by on a daily basis. She rarely stopped to look, not allowing herself that luxury, but today she slowed her pace to admire the works of art.

She studied the swirls of color that made up each flower on the painting in front of her and how the colors and textures seemed to lift off the canvas. They didn't look real, they were extraordinary. A normal rose couldn't compare to the one in the painting. It was like comparing the beauty of a human like her to one of the High Fae that roamed these halls.

Feyre was so lost in the colors and contemplating how to mix paint to get that perfect shade of red that she didn't hear them approaching until they rounded the corner.

High Lord Tamlin and Lord Lucien were deep in conversation as they left the study. It seemed they were up late making sure everything was in order for the other High Lord's arrival in the morning. Feyre didn't want them to see her but it was too late. Tamlin's piercing eyes found her as she started to continue to her quarters.

"Feyre! Finally back it seems." Lucien was the first to greet her. He was a kind Lord. He often times tagged along on her shorter hunts for rabbit or deer.

She knew there was no avoiding them. She couldn't be openly rude to the two males who had graciously employed her and her sisters when they so desperately needed money. But it was a struggle biting her tongue sometimes. While Lucien was kind, High Lord Tamlin had a short fuse. She heard rumors around the palace that in his anger he shredded just about anything in reach with his power. Some servants were subject to that shortly before she and her sisters were hired. Feyre always wondered if they were hired to take the place of those servants who had accidentally gotten to close.

"Yes, finally. But the elk is in Elain's capable hands now and I'm sure it will be delicious tomorrow." She tried to leave it at that and head on her way but Lord Tamlin decided to speak up as well.

"How many elk did you kill? Judging by the amount of blood on you it looks like a whole gang." His eyes slid over her body taking in her stained clothes but they lingered too long to only be starting at that.

Feyre tried not to let her fury show.

"It was a large elk that put up quite a fight. Had to slit it's throat in the end." She added extra emphasis on that last part.

_Touch me and it's your throat I slit. High lord or no. _She thought viciously.

After a moment she added "The strangest looking elk too. It's pelt was whiter than a sheep's."

They looked startled at that. At first Feyre was worried that they caught on to her subtle threat.

"What? That's impossible." Lucien balked.

"You think I'm lying? Pelts in the kitchen if you want a look." She pointed down the hall in case these spoiled High Fae didn't know where it was. She didn't feel like defending herself tonight. She was tired and just wanted a bath and to crawl in bed.

"I don't think she's kidding Lucien." Tamlin muttered as he stared at her again. Thankfully at her eyes this time.

"Holy hell. You killed a shadow elk." Lucien nearly whispered that. He looked... in awe.

"A what?" _Damn Fae and their damn cryptic bullshit. _She thought.

"A shadow elk. They are notoriously hard to track and very hard to kill. I've only ever seen one once on a hunting trip with my father when I was young. He tried to kill it and was nearly impaled by it." Tamlin explained.

"Ah. Yeah it was a bitch to kill. Hopefully it's tasty though. Well I'm exhausted. Goodnight." She replied shortly. Before they could bug her for any more details of the hunt. She quickly scurried away. When she reached the room her and her sisters shared she locked the door for good measure. She didn't like how the High Lord always looked at her. There was something territorial about his gaze. Like she was one of his belongings.

That thought sent a shiver down her spine as she washed up for the night. She ate her dinner in the tub and was almost asleep before her head even hit the pillow. But a knock on the door interrupted her slumber.

It would be a while before Nesta and Elain came to bed. Worried that something was wrong she quickly robed and unlocked the door. Only to find the High Lord of Spring.

"There you are. You ran off so quickly I didn't have the chance to catch you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Hand still on the door knob ready to shut the door quickly if he made any sudden moves. Again his eyes trailed her body unabashedly.

_If you kick him in the balls he will throw you and your sisters back out on your asses and you will be back to square one. _She reminded herself.

"Do you need something Lord Tamlin?" She asked curtly, politeness be damned, it was late and he had no business bothering her in her own quarters.

"No, just a word actually. About tomorrow." He paused. Feyre lifted an eyebrow at him, curious as to what about tomorrow could possibly concern her. Her job was done until Elain decided she needed more game to serve up.

"There will be a lot of High Fae from different courts here tomorrow, many accompanying the various High Lord's. But not every court is as accepting of human staff like we are." Like I am seemed to be what he wanted to say.

_Staff, servants, we are one step away from slaves here so don't think yourself so high and mighty for employing us. _She kept that thought to herself, though. It was still generous for him to employ her and her sisters.

"What you're saying is, keep hidden tomorrow."

"Unless called upon yes. By either myself or Lucien. Elain should be fine in the kitchen, I will assign Nesta to those visiting Fae that are accepting of humans. But I recommend that you stay here in the servant's quarters for the day." He phrased the last bit like staying cooped up in my room all day was a vacation.

"So I'm a prisoner." Feyre challenged. His mouth curved into a pompous smirk.

"Of course not Feyre. You're never a prisoner. Like I said you are allowed to leave if I or Lucien call for you. I was actually wondering if you would join us for lunch tomorrow before the crowd descends. We would love for you to share the story of how you killed that shadow elk."

She knew that this invite meant order. She learned that once when he was foolish enough to "invite" her for a garden walk once. In which she responded a simple no and stalked off. Only to find Alis, his personal maid, waiting in her quarters to march her straight back to him.

"Of course Lord Tamlin." She replied with as much melancholy in her voice as she could get away with.

"Please Feyre, call me Tamlin. Lord seems too formal for our... friendship." He paused before he decided on that last word.

_Yes since you buy all of your friends I'm sure friendship is exactly the type of word you would use to describe us. _

She ignored his request and simply stated. "Lunch, got it. See you then." And shut the door and locked it again before he could utter another word.

Not like locking the door would do any real good if he wanted to get in. But it made her feel safer regardless.

With a sigh she heaved herself into bed once more. Maybe she could snag some paper and a pencil from the library on her way back from lunch tomorrow and attempt to sketch those roses painted in the hall. She would need something to keep her occupied while she was locked in this room.

Not a prisoner he said, but not free.


	2. Chapter 2: Violet

Huntress chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun was just starting to peek through the windows when Feyre woke. She was alone in the room. She vaguely remembered both of her sisters coming to bed in the early hours of the morning. Elain usually stayed in the kitchen late preparing for events and it was no shocking fact to not find her in her bed this morning either.

And Nesta, she rarely saw her oldest sister most days. She was always out tending to whatever High Fae needed her assistance. _Because they apparently need assistance with the most basic tasks _She rolled her eyes at the thought. No, Nesta's absence was not unusual. She was the first to rise and the last to sleep each day.

_If anyone needs a break and to stay in our room all day it's Nesta. _Shethought. But out of the three of them, Nesta seemed to be the only sister truly enjoying her work.

Nesta loved high society, gossip and glam. It was something she wasn't afraid to admit. Before living in the lavish palace of Spring, Nesta despised their life of squalor. Granted, Feyre and Elain weren't fans of their poverty either but they were grateful for what little they had. At first Nesta grumbled and whined about her appointment as a handmaid for visiting Fae. But now when Feyre did see her she seemed to glow with anticipation for each day. Often times the visiting High Fae loved her so much they would share their secrets as she fixed their hair for a night of socializing. Sometimes even inviting her out with them. Being part of their lavish lifestyle of luxury and lies made her feel powerful.

Elain on the other hand would much rather be out in one of these immaculate gardens instead of stuck in the stuffy kitchen but that's what position was open when they were hired.

Well when Feyre was hired by Lucien more accurately. It took some groveling that she wasn't proud of to get her sisters employed as well. Not that she begged for their positions. But when Tamlin caught her sneaking part of her hunt to feed her sisters in their makeshift camp, she begged him to not fire her. Luckily Lucien convinced him to hire her sisters on and keep her employed.

That was the closest she had come to seeing Tamlin's power first hand. He had tracked her to their tent and confronted her. He didn't want to see reason and brought her and her sisters to Lucien to discuss how they would bring about punishment.

_But it wasn't my begging that truly got us off the hook. _She admitted to herself bitterly. _No it was Elain, and her beautiful doe eyes. Lucien melted when he saw her._

However they managed it, Feyre was grateful for all three wages and housing no matter how meager they might be.

She laid leisurely in bed for a while taking time to stretch her limbs. Her hips cracked with soreness from the hard ride she had the day before. She grimaced with sympathy for how her horse must be feeling now.

_Maybe after lunch I'll go check on her instead and bring those antlers in as well. _The High Lords wouldn't be arriving till late afternoon so she should be safe taking a little detour back to her quarters.

_Right. Lunch. With High Lord Pervert. _She groaned outwardly and pulled her pillow over her face. She might as well start preparing for that. Unlike the Fae Nesta tended to she didn't have someone to braid her hair and get her dressed.

She desperately wanted to just put on some pants and trousers but she knew that Alis would skin her hide if she did. So instead she grabbed her one and only dress from the wardrobe her sisters shared.

It was a gift of the _gracious and oh so generous Lord of Spring _she thought sarcastically. He made a comment on that garden walk that she would look beautiful in a dress. At which she tried not to gag and responded that she didn't own any. That night the dress was laying on her bed decoratively with a note that said. "I chose blue to compliment your eyes. Hope you don't mind. Sincerely, Tamlin." She wanted to rip it to shreds.

She put it on and started to tie up the bodice. Thankfully the fashion of this court was modest necklines but the way the corset tightened made it feel like her breasts were being shoved up to her throat.

She donned some matching slippers and set to work on her hair. _Elain is so much better at braiding than I am. But this will have to do. _she secured her plait with a matching ribbon and admired her appearance.

Despite hating all that was frilly, she did have to admit that she looked nice. She had no jewelry to adorn but despite that she looked...pretty. Plain in comparison to the beauty of the Fae that walked these halls, but pretty none the less.

She was ready early despite her lie in so she paced the small room to waste time. In reality though she was practicing how to walk in a long dress. It had been a long time since her movement was this restricted.

Finally she headed out the door and toward the dining room. She passed multiple types of Fae on her way down the halls as they prepared for tonight's festivities. A few nodded at her, others ignored her completely and for that Feyre was glad. She felt out of place enough already.

Feyre wasn't the first to the table for lunch. When she opened the large oak doors leading into the dining room, she found Lucien already seated and picking at apple slices as he looked over papers scattered across the table. He seemed engrossed enough in the writings that he didn't notice her presence.

"Good afternoon Lucien." She greeted. He glanced up looking slightly startled but he quickly covered it up with a grin.

"Feyre! I didn't know you would be joining us."

"Really? Because Lord Tamlin said you were just dying to know how I killed the shadow elk." She cocked her eyebrow challenging his statement.

"Fine I knew you were coming I just forgot. It's a hectic day." He sighed and ran a hand through his Auburn hair then snapped his fingers, vanishing his papers.

Feyre eyed the now empty place mat in front of him. She had to admit it was incredible what High Fae could do with their power. Incredible and terrifying.

"Please." He suddenly gestured to the spot next to him. "Have a seat. Tamlin wasn't lying I really do want to know how you tracked that Elk."

As she made her way next to him a booming voice called. "As do I."

Tamlin strolled into the elegant dining room with an air of rugged confidence.

With a smug grin he pulled out a chair for her, next to the head of the table which of course would be his seat. Lucien rolled his eyes at the male.

_Oh hell no. _Feyre thought as she side stepped the High Lord of Spring and sit defiantly next to Lucien.

Tamlin just shrugged and chuckled before taking his seat. With a snap he summoned a lucious feast, prepared by her sister.

Lucien proceeded to fill his plate eagerly. "Elain is a master at roasted meats. I can't wait to see what she prepared with that elk tonight."

"You'll just have to be patient, Lord Lucien." Quipped the chipper voice of my sister. She appeared dressed in a simple linen dress along with a food stained apron. Her hands were full with two large packages.

"Elain, would you like to join us for lunch as well? It's about time you took a break from all your hard work." Tamlin offered. _That's actually kind of him. _Feyre thought approvingly. Perhaps the High Lord did have some redeeming qualities after all.

"Oh no thank you High Lord, I have too much to do still. I just heard Feyre from the kitchen and needed to give her these." She blushed as she walked over to Feyre's seat, setting the two packages wrapped in butcher paper in front of her. "Oh I almost forgot the best part! I'll be right back!" and with that she scurried back into the kitchen.

Lucien raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Feyre just shrugged and tried to proceed as normal.

Before Feyre could fill her plate her sister was back with a small chocolate cupcake with a candle on top. With a grin she handed it to Feyre and said "Happy Birthday!"

Feyre gave her a small smile back but cringed at the look on the males faces.

"It's your birthday?" Lucien exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?" he looked genuinely offended. Tamlin was sitting across from her looking bewildered but he said nothing.

"I don't usually celebrate my birthday." Feyre responded reluctantly.

"Which is going to change, starting with this year. You've always taken care of us, it's our turn to pay you back a little bit for that." Elain chided. She picked up the packages and gestured for Feyre to open the smaller one.

"The bigger package is just the pelt from the elk." She explained. "That one," She pointed to the smaller package. "Is your gift from Nesta and I. I wanted to wait until Nesta was free to give it to you but I have no idea when that will be."

Feyre was suddenly very self-conscious. She didn't want to be having this moment with Elain in front of their employers but she decided to bite her tongue and bear it.

She untied the string around the butcher paper and found a leather-bound sketch book and pencil. It was beautiful, and by far the nicest present she had ever received. Still aware of her surroundings she forced herself to keep her tears in.

"Thank you Elain. It's perfect, I love it."

"Eek!" Elain squealed. Wrapping her younger sister up in a hug. "I'm so glad. You aren't still mad at me for going shopping?" She teased.

"No, not mad." she replied with a grin.

"Well then I will let you all get on with your lunch. So sorry to interrupt." Elain gave a little curtsy, that nearly made Feyre laugh, and went back to work.

Tamlin finally broke his silence after a few heartbeats. "Happy birthday, Feyre." He said with a soft smile. "I wish I would have known so I could have done something for you."

"No please don't worry about that, honestly I forgot it was my birthday until Elain reminded me last night." She didn't know why this conversation made her so on edge. Perhaps it was the intimacy of it. _He knows too many details about my life already. _

"How does one forget their own birthday?" Lucien mocked.

"It may have something to do with it being in the middle of winter and I'm in a court stuck in eternal spring I suppose." She admitted.

"Fair enough." Tamlin laughed, he then eyed the sketchbook now in her lap. "You draw?"

"Sometimes, yes." She kept her reply short. _He doesn't need to know everything about me. _

"_I'd_ love to see your work sometime_." _He held her gaze and leaned forward in his chair, his arms rested on either side of his plate.

"It's nothing special." Feyre looked down at her plate. Suddenly finding her peas extremely fascinating. _Will he please stop looking at me like that? _

"Nothing special? Says the woman who killed a shadow elk and if I recall correctly you seemed to think that was no big deal either." When Feyre looked up again he was still gazing at her.

"Well I didn't know the elk was special otherwise I may have thought it was a big deal."

"About that elk, are you going to tell us how you managed to track that damn thing?" Lucien asked breaking the tension. He seemed to be aware of this action, as did Tamlin. His eyes moved to Lucien briefly and then he leaned back in his chair nonchalantly.

"Yes, please do tell." Tamlin gestured for her to go on with the story as he helped himself to more food.

Thankful for Lucien's interruption Feyre told her story of tracking the beast. She answered all of the questions they had for her and even showed them the pelt that Elain had wrapped up for her. They were speechless at that.

"You know if you take that into the village you could probably get a great price for that." Lucien told her.

"I bet so," Tamlin added. He was still stroking the white fur fondly. "But I'll do you one better. I'll give you three thousand gold for the pelt."

Feyre's fork fell to the table with a loud ring. Rare animal or no he would be over paying by at least two thousand. _If not more. _She thought, though she had no idea what this elk would go for in the village down the road.

"You don't need to do that, I'm sure whatever the trapper gives me will suffice." she replied breathily.

"Nonsense, I know that old bastard he will try to haggle you down and will probably deny that it is truly a shadow elk pelt. He doesn't have any competition in town so he knows he can get away with it too." He said all while he buttered a roll, this time not meeting her gaze. "Besides I want this pelt, it's not every day you see one of these."

"I..Thank you Lord Tamlin. That's very kind of you." Was all she could say. _Three thousand gold, that nearly puts us at our goal for leaving for the continent already. Just a few more months wages and we could leave Prynthian. _She was lost in thought, she never dreamed of being this close to their goal so soon.

"Please, Feyre just call me Tamlin." His smile was genuine and didn't seem to be hiding any ulterior motive that Feyre could tell.

Lucien cleared his throat reminding him again that they were not alone. "Tamlin we should probably head back to the study; the High Lords and their parties will be arriving soon." He said as he stood from the table, placing his napkin on his cleared plate.

"You're right." Tamlin responded and stood with a sigh. "Sorry for such a quick lunch, Feyre. Next time we will take our time."

"Next time." She repeated, standing as well. She had hardly touched her plate but was too full of excitement and wonder to care. "Yes, next time Tamlin. Well I should probably be going soon too if the High Lords are about to arrive."

"Probably a good idea. You will stay in your quarters as we discussed last night? I hate that I have to ask you to do that especially now that I know it's your birthday."

"Yes of course." _Right after I make a quick detour. _She thought. she felt guilty for planning to disobey his orders so soon after his kind gesture but she wanted to make sure her horse was recovering well.

The three of them exited the dining room as one. Feyre said her goodbyes, handed the wrapped pelt to Tamlin with a meek smile and headed towards the servant's quarters but instead of making a turn down the hall she waited until their heads disappeared into the study before heading to and out the main doors toward the stable.

Her horse was fine, but Feyre refilled her water and hay in her stall and patted her lovingly for a bit. Her horse grunted in appreciation. She took a seat on a hay bale next to her horse and sat with her for a bit. _How about you be_ _my first sketch in my new book_. With that thought she set to work drawing.

She finished and surveyed her work. _I'm definitely rusty. _She thought with a small chuckle, but she still thought she did a decent job of the depiction.

"I'll paint you a real portrait next time girl, one worthy of your beauty." She smiled and looked outside. Feyre jumped when she saw the sun's position realizing that she had spent entirely too long drawing.

_Shit, Shit, Shit. I'm supposed to be up in my room. _Feyre gathered her drawing supplies quickly and eyed the antlers propped up in the stall. _Fuck I have to get those too. _

She rested the sketch book in the crook of her arm and put the pencil between her teeth as she heaved the Antlers over her shoulders. It was a struggle carrying it all and she knew she must look like a fool but she had to get back to her quarters.

Without a second glance she set a quick pace up to the palace. _Where the hell is Dominic and Philip when I need them. _She thought angrily as her hair fell into her eyes, unable to even blow the strands out of her face.

She was halfway to the door when she heard male voices chattering some distance behind her. For a split second she thought her prayers had been answered and it was her friends coming to help her, that was until she heard female voices join in on their bickering.

_Just keep walking, maybe they haven't even noticed you yet. _She reassured herself, picking up the pace to be as quick as she could go without running.

The voices behind her stopped as she reached the steps, but she knew better than to believe they were gone.

As she reached the doors she realized she had not puzzled out how she was supposed to get them open with so much in her arms. She was about to drop everything when a smooth Fae hand reached from behind her and pulled on the brass handle.

Feyre looked up and her eyes met piercing violet ones. _Mother above he is beautiful. _That was Feyre's first impression of this mysterious Fae. She studied his chiseled features for a short moment. His mouth was upturned in an amused smirk, but behind those violet eyes there was a sense of unease. But it was quickly gone when the first words were out of his mouth.

"Please, allow me to help you with that." He offered as swung the large doors open for her.

Feyre blinked her eyes. She thought he had to be part of a Lord's court. He was dressed all in black. Her eyes took him in from his black shoes, to his black pants and his black tunic. Part of a court she thought until her eyes landed upon the crown on his head. She almost dropped everything and ran.

She started to say thank you when she remembered the pencil between her teeth. She started to say thank you when she remembered the pencil between her teeth. The handsome Fae seemed to notice and delicately took the pencil out of her mouth and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you." She finally said. She was surprised at how strong her voice was but she had decided a long time ago that no Fae would every get the satisfaction of intimidating her.

Without wasting another second, she strode through the doors and down the hall. Disappearing as quick as she could around the turn where she paused to listen for the strangers. She heard another male let out a whistle.

"Damn, did you see the size of those antlers she was carrying. That has to be shadow elk antlers, I'm calling it. I would love to pick the brain of a hunter who killed that." She set down the antlers as light as she could and hugged the sketchbook to her chest. Peeking around the corner she could see the male the voice belonged to was nearly as handsome as the first. Dressed in black armor and jewels that glistened in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. But the most intimidating thing about him were his wings. Even with them tucked behind his body Feyre could tell they were massive.

There were three more accompanying the devastatingly handsome High Lord. Two females, one dressed in red with golden locks down to her low back and a far shorter female clothed in sliver with two large rubies in her ears. There was one other male with them as well that Feyre didn't notice at first. He was dressed in the same armor and similar jewels, he had wings as well but they nearly disappeared in the shadows around him.

"I was a little more interested in the fact that a human woman was carrying the antlers, Cassian." The golden-haired woman replied. "Why is there a human servant working here?" She directed that question toward her High Lord who was staring down the hall to where Feyre was hiding. She ducked her head around the corner at his gaze.

_I don't think he saw me. _She told herself but she knew that was too close of a call. Feyre quickly picked up the antler and headed as quick as possible to her quarters.

"I don't know." She heard the High Lord drawl as she scurried away. "But I'm planning to find out."


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Is Served

The Human Huntress

Chapter 3:

Rhysand

"Anytime now you can tell us this is all one big Winter Solstice prank Rhys." Cassian said as they all winnowed to the designated spot in the Spring Court. "Just tell me this is one elaborate joke and I won't pummel you into the ground as hard as I want to."

"If we've come this far I don't think he's joking." Azriel mumbled. His shadows already dispersed double checking for traps.

"But it's Winter Solstice! We're supposed to get drunk and all have a sleepover at the townhouse. It's been tradition for so long I think it may be sacrilegious to change plans now." Cassian continued to whine.

"It's one holiday, Cass. You'll survive being sober for one holiday." Rhys chimed, rubbing his temples. Usually it was Azriel to get headaches, but today it was his turn to be fed up with the bickering.

Cassian had been complaining for two straight weeks ever since Rhys broke the news to his inner circle that they would be spending this winter solstice in the Spring Court amongst their enemies. Mor, Azriel and Amren weren't very pleased either since this was usually one of their only weekends off.

When Rhys had received the invitation months ago he set it aside. Knowing that he would much rather spend the holiday with his family, but when he received word that every other High Lord had said that they would be there, Rhys had no choice but to accept the invitation as well.

_Wouldn't want them all plotting behind my back. _Rhys scoffed at the thought, they would be plotting against him no matter his attendance to this function, but he couldn't let them do it so easily.

"If you expect him to be sober this entire weekend then you will most likely be disappointed, Rhys." Mor chimed. "I think we all are going to need a few drinks to survive anyway."

"By all means, drink all of the Spring Lord's finest liquor. But we will be staying, and that's the end of that conversation." Rhys didn't want to be there either._Do they actually think I want to be in that palace, where I might see my mother's and sister's wings pinned on the walls? _Mother, Rhys hoped that even Tamlin would have the decency to take them down for the duration of his visit.

"If you children are done arguing we should head up to the palace before the sun sets." Amren spit spitefully as she charged ahead. The rest of them fell into pace behind her.

The winnowing spot wasn't too far from the palace. However, Rhys noted how no servants came to greet the Night Court Lord and his inner circle upon their arrival. There was only one servant in sight that Rhys could see.

She certainly was a sight. Rhys studied her as he walked, Mor and Cassian continued their banter, but Azriel and Amren studied her too. Her long hair was tied back in a loose braid as she walked quickly toward the palace. She tripped over her dress as if she was not used to it. Giant antlers where tossed over her shoulders yet she carried them with more ease than Rhys would have guessed.

All of these things while unusual where not what had Rhys so intrigued.

_She's... Human. _Rhys looked to Azriel and he nodded, confirming that his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

He glanced back at her. She had quickened her pace even more and was close to the door now. Without another thought Rhys set off behind her.

Finally his brother and cousin stopped their chatter to observe what was happening, but before they could say anything Rhys had reached the door and was pulling it open for the human girl.

"Please, allow me to help you with that." He offered as he swung the large doors open for her.

Now that he was closer he studied her face. _Fuck she's gorgeous. _Was what he thought when he gazed into her startled grey-blue eyes. She had a pencil between her teeth that prevented him from hearing what she was trying to mumble back. He gently grabbed it and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said earnestly, but she quickly turned and walked through the doors. He wanted to call out to her, ask her name at the very least but he stopped himself from doing so. His friends caught up with him as he continued staring at where she disappeared down the hall.

"Damn, did you see the size of those antlers she was carrying. That has to be shadow elk antlers, I'm calling it. I would love to pick the brain of a hunter who killed that." Cassian said admiringly as he clapped Rhys on the shoulder.

"I was a little more interested in the fact that a human woman was carrying the antlers, Cassian." Mor shot back. "Why is there a human servant working here?" She directed that question toward Rhys.

"I don't know...but I'm planning to find out."

"You don't think Tamlin would stoop as low as slavery do you?" Amren asked.

"Not likely, I bet she is employed. But Tamlin doesn't seem like the type to do something like that without getting something in return."

"You think the High Lord of Spring is plotting to bed her?" Azriel voiced Rhys thoughts exactly.

"It's highly possible. You saw her dress, unless he was paying her more than the rest of the servants there is no way she would be able to afford the silk and lace." _She didn't seem exactly comfortable in that dress either _Rhys thought.

"A courting gift then." Mor spat.

"Yes, it seems so." Rhys was still staring at where she disappeared down the hall. It took Cassian clearing his throat to make him realize he was idling. "We should head to the ballroom, don't want to be late." He finally said as he lead his inner circle down the halls of the extravagant spring palace. As they walked they finally saw servants and other Fae populating the highly decorated halls. A few stopped and greeted them, but more than half of them glared and continued on with their work. _I see Tamlin has warned his people of us._ He thought spitefully. _I wonder what lies fill their __heads__. _

Rhys knew these halls well. It seemed not much has changed since him and Tamlin were both youngling sons of High Lord's. They used to be friends, sharing sweets stolen from the kitchen and playing "war" with the other heirs to the thrones while their fathers discussed more important issues. Now here they were, gathering for a meeting of their own, but as enemies. _A lot can change in five centuries_. He thought glumly as he entered the lavish ballroom.

The feast tables were still being set up, but Rhys and his party made their way toward the table marked "Night Court" Rhys was just about to take a seat when he heard Tamlin approach.

"Rhysand." He greeted curtly with a small nod.

"Always with the formalities, Tamlin." He responded. He picked up the table marker and twirled it through his fingers. "I'm surprised you seated me this close to everyone. I half expected to see our table in a closet across the hall."

"Of course not." Tamlin grunted in response, although his eyes looked as if he wished he had thought of that arrangement himself. "And you will not be seated at this table Rhysand. The other Lords and I will be seated there." He gestured toward the front of the room. There were gilded seats lined in a row down a massive banquet table. Tamlin's being of course the grandest and in the center. _Why doesn't he just move his throne in here while he's at it. _Rhys thought bitterly.

Without a word to the rest of Rhys's party, Tamlin turned on his heel and went to greet Tarquin's party that had just arrived.

"Prick." Cassian whispered under his breath as he passed. "Of course he is splitting up the parties. Can't have anyone too armed."

A servant came by shyly with a tray of wine offering it to the group. Rhys quickly grabbed his and tossed a gold coin to the servant as he chugged his glass quickly and grabbed another. "There is more where that came from if you can find me a bottle of Brandy." He then dismissed them quickly as soon as the others grabbed a glass. He hated that he had to wear this mask of evil around everyone but he could at least compensate the poor servants for having to deal with his grouchy ass.

"Here's to a very interesting and probably violent winter solstice." Mor said as she lifted her glass to the others.

"Here's to a very NOT violent winter solstice." He corrected as he raised his glass to meet hers.

"No drunken sleepovers, no violence. You're taking all the fun out of solstice." Cassian said as he reluctantly raised his glass. Amren and Azriel silently followed suit.

They drank and decided it was finally time to find their seats as others started to trickle into the ballroom. With a small wave at his family Rhys headed toward the banquet table where Tamlin, Beron, Tarquin and Kallias were already seated. Tamlin had apparently deemed the ladies of each court not high enough to be seated with their husbands as they sat with the emissaries of each court. But Lucien had a seat next to Tamlin. _Interesting. _Rhys thought as he noted the fox-like emissary's presence.

While Tamlin didn't seat him in a closet across the hall he did seat him as far down the table from himself as possible. Rhysand found his table marker sandwiched between Beron and Helion. He nodded at Beron which he returned with an expression that can only be regarded as a sneer as he sat down.

The servant from before had returned with remarkable quickness and hurried over to where he now sat and placed a bottle of brandy and an iced glass before him. He tipped the servant again and ushered them off with a small wave of his hand. Beron took notice of the coin.

"Giving handouts now are you Rhys?"

"I like to reward good and speedy service of the peasants now and again, Beron."

"I would recommend just beating them when they have done wrong does the trick instead of wasting your money on degenerates. Mother knows what that servant will spend that coin on."

"Yes, who truly knows?" He regretfully responded. _They will probably spend it on their family you disconnected and ungrateful bastard. _He thought bitterly.

Before the horrid conversation could go on any longer the rest of the Lord's took their seats and Tamlin rose to greet his guests.

"Welcome to my estate Lords and ladies. I thank you all," he seemed to emphasize "all" as if reminding himself to play nice. "for your attendance this solstice. It will be great to gather and celebrate together on this winter holiday. On this solstice eve we have a great feast prepared for you tonight. I look forward to conversing with you all and discussing some… " he paused as if searching for the most appropriate words "…points of interest together."

Rhys snorted audibly earning him a glare from the fox boy. _Points of interest? He's going to try to twist all of our arms this weekend. But I won't let him win that easily. _He took a sip of his brandy and gave an expression of feigned innocence back to Lucien. He rolled his eyes and refocused his attention back to his High Lord. .

_Poor bastard is nothing more than a puppet. I hope he realizes that. _

"Now enough chatter!" Tamlin continued. "Let us all eat, drink and be merry together!" He raised his glass in a toast. "To unity!" He cheered. Everyone else had no choice but to cheers to that as well. After taking another sip of his brandy, a long sip, he made eye contact with Cassian across the room. Cassian rolled his eyes and made a gagging gesture. Rhys had to cover his smirk with his hand.

The servants started bustling in tray after tray after that and Rhys had to admit that Tamlin had talented staff in the kitchen. The first few courses were delectable. The other Lords were telling Tamlin as such with each passing course. The conversation stayed like that at their long table. They wouldn't dare talk about the subject they were there to discuss with such a large audience.

Finally it was time for the main course and as the servants brought out the trays a murmur spread throughout the hall. It smelled delicious. They served the Lord's first, the staff raising their trays before them in unison. A few Lords audibly gasped when they saw what was hidden under them. Beron was one of them.

"Shadow elk. How did you find one?" He asked before he regained his composure. He seemed to mentally kick himself for reacting so flippantly.

Tamlin as smug as ever responded. "I have a fine hunter. The Elk was freshly killed yesterday and butchered and this morning."

"Fine indeed. I don't remember the last time I even had shadow elk." The young Lord, Tarquin, responded in awe.

"I'm glad you all find it to your liking" Tamlin boasted as he took a bite.

No one said another word during the meal. The hall was silent except for the clinking of silverware. Everyone too lost in the taste to utter a word. Rhys was included in that. Shadow elk was a rare treat. Although it was tradition for a young lordling to hunt one with his father when they came of age, he was sure that was the last time most of these High Lords had tasted shadow elk.

Everyone cleared their plate completely before the servants came and took it away to make room in the table for dessert. Unsurprisingly it was Beron who broke the satisfied silence.

"Tamlin it seems you have been hoarding all of the good staff here in Spring."

"The Fae of Spring are very talented." Tamlin stated. But Rhys found his wording odd. _Why did he say Fae instead of people_? His mind drifted the the beautiful human girl he encountered on the way in.

"I wish I could meet that hunter and give him a pat on the back and a sack of gold for that fantastic kill." Kallias said dreamily, still in a daze.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Beron smiled maliciously."Lets meet the hunter, to show our appreciation of course."

"Let's not bother them on their time off Beron." Tamlin said quickly, _and nervously._ Rhys noted.

"Oh come on Tamlin, I want to show the male some appreciation. I want to test out this notion that Rhysand was just telling me about. Something about paying more to servants who obey and listen." Tamlin shot Rhys a glare at that.

Noticing the tension Beron continued. "You seem scared Tamlin, afraid I'll steal away your fine hunter?"

Tamlin hesitated, only for a heartbeat, Rhys was sure no one but him noticed. He looked at Lucien as if he could communicate with minds too and then responded.

"Fine. Lucien, go fetch the hunter."

Lucien paled but kept his composure. "Are you sure…" He started to ask but Tamlin's glare turned cold as he regarded his emissary.

"Don't question me." He snapped. "Go fetch our hunter, tell them to dress and don the weapons they used to kill the beast. I'm sure the other Lords would like to discuss hunting tactics."

Lucien flinched slightly at his tone. "Yes… Sir. I'll go get them." Lucien stood and pushed his seat in. Before he turned to leave he regarded Tamlin one last time before he departed. "I'm sure this will be and interesting discussion on…" He paused. "hunting."

Rhys glanced over at his family. Azriel and his shadows seemed to have heard the conversation that just took place. Rhys opened up his mind to his.

"More humans?" Azriel asked.

"Or the same one." He replied cooly.

Azriel looked puzzled at that but Rhys just pulled his mental barriers back up and took another long swig of brandy.


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation

The Human Huntress

Chapter 4: Interrogation

Feyre

"Why not just get someone to pretend to be me?" Feyre asked Lucien breathlessly as she braided her hair and walked quickly after him.

"I don't know, I didn't exactly get to ask Tamlin that when all the other High Lords are staring me down." He answer exasperatedly. He kept running his hands through his long auburn hair and on the thigh of his trousers as though he was exceedingly nervous about what was going to happen next.

Feyre had been lounging peacefully in her room with her sisters when Lucien began banging frantically on their door.

It was Elain who got to the door first, she tied her robe quickly as she reached for the handle.

"Lucien! What's going on?"

"Elain!" Lucien seemed even more rattled when the door had opened revealing Elain. His cheeks reddened as he took in her bed clothing. "I'm so sorry to disturb you." He caught sight of Feyre and Nesta in the back corner of the room before adding "All of you. But it's important. Tamlin has requested Feyre's presence in the hall."

"Why her?" Asked Nesta. She stared him down like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"Because," Lucien eyed her carefully. They hadn't know each other long but Lucien picked up pretty quickly that Nesta was not someone to anger. "the High Lords want to know who killed the shadow elk."

"And you told them it was a human girl?" Nesta interrogated. Her voice growing sharper with each word.

"No, no we didn't but.." Lucien stammered.

"But what? You think letting her go into a room full of High Fae is a good idea. Feyre doesn't even have the slightest clue what manners are."

"What? I do too! I'll put on on my dress and charm them all." That was the absolute last thing Feyre wanted to do but she found herself saying it just to prove her older sister wrong.

"No. Tamlin says that you should gear up like you are an experienced hunter. Bow and all."

"What does he expect me to shoot my way out of there if things get hairy?"

"I doubt it. But it's probably better for you to be armed with something."

_Right_, Feyre thought as she hurried into the bathroom to change. _The fragile little human needs protection._

When she emerged from the bathroom Lucien was still glued to the spot in the doorway. He twisted his fingers anxiously and stared at anywhere but Elain and Nesta's gazes. Elain handed her the bow and arrows while she laced up her boots.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Elain started. "Lord Tamlin knows what he's doing."

"I'm not sure he does." Feyre replied doubtfully. She knew that Tamlin was probably a wise a High Lord. Although she had never met another to compare him to. But something in her gut told her this would end badly. While the Spring Court welcomed them with open arms, she had been told by many that other Fae would not be as kind.

Lucien and Feyre made it down to the banquet hall with remarkable speed. Lucien hesitated a moment before opening the doors.

"Look, I won't pretend to know what will happen in there but I do know this. If the other High Lords address you answer only their questions about the hunt. If they try to degrade you or intimidate you which I'm sure a few of them will, you keep your mouth shut."

Feyre opened her mouth to object to that but Lucien interrupted her before she could get a word out.

"I'm serious Feyre. Whatever you say in there could be used as ammunition against you or this court. The other High Lords aren't like Tamlin. They don't treat humans kindly." Lucien stated matter of factly.

"Okay, fine. I'll be on my best little human behavior."

"Good. Now just follow me." Lucien straightened his tunic and smoothed out his hair like he was the one about to be interrogated. Feyre really wished she had a mirror to at least check her hair as Lucien opened up the gilded doors.

The pleasant chatter and laughter died down quickly as every guest turned to see who came through the grand doors. Feyre fought the urge to stare at the floor as she walked behind Lucien, but she would not succumb to being the weak human they all thought she was. So she kept her head up and shoulders back as she scanned the room for possible threats.

It was the most regal setting Feyre had ever seen, even after living in this palace for months it was clear that Tamlin brought out his finest of everything for this event. Usually Feyre would stop and admire the fine things, even though she thought of it as a ludicrous display of wealth, she could still appreciate the beauty and artistry that was put into decorating the hall. Roses both white and red adorned tall vases of each table. The crystal glasses rimmed with gold glittered in the candle lighting. Trays of decadent desserts were on the table next to full goblets of wine. When Feyre thought of her painting such a beautiful tablescape was when she finally pulled herself out of the daydream.

_I'm supposed to be looking for threats not admiring the cutlery and flower arrangements._ She chided to herself.

Finally she allowed herself to look at the people seated at the extravagant tables.

_Not mere people, High Fae. _She reminded herself. She dared not think of how much magical power was in this room. They were all beautiful, Feyre was starting to think there was no such thing as an ugly High Fae at this point. Yet some of the expressions on their faces were not as beautiful.

It seemed to vary from table to table. On her left as she walked a table of Fae dressed in oranges and reds wore faces of pure disgust as their gazes fell upon her.

_And at Lucien._ She noted.

To her right was another table dressed in white furs. Their faces were more shocked than anything else.

She guessed that each table must represent a different court judging by their attire but before she could examine them any further big dark shapes caught her eye from a table in the corner of the room.

_Wings_. Was her only coherent thought as she glanced at the table made up of the party she had seen on the grounds before. It was harder to read their faces. They didn't seem disgusted by her or shocked which she supposed had something to do with them seeing her before this. Their faces looked more inquisitive. They looked at her as if studying her next move.

Feyre looked away quickly so as to not attract attention. It was only when Lucien stopped before her did she glance up at the head table.

_I will not be afraid. I will not be afraid._ Was what she chanted in her head as her eyes locked with Tamlin's. His face was of stone, but his eyes betrayed his pity for her.

That just made her stand up taller.

"Lords, I present to you the hunter of Spring." Lucien announced.

At this Feyre decided to step in front of Lucien and get a good look at all the other Lords. They all looked shocked. Except for the Lord dressed in black. The one whose gaze made her heartbeat faster and her breath catch.

_Of fucking course he's a High Lord. _She thought she might die on the spot. His eyes caught hers and he gave a small smirk.

She forced herself to look away._ I can't afford to get distracted by a pretty face._ She reprimanded herself. As she turned her eyes caught the male next to him. Whose eyes had turned from shock to nothing short of malicious.

"You play a hilarious game, Tamlin. Dressing up this poor pathetic human as your hunter just to distract us. You may think your actions comical but I find your game insolent and shameful." Though he addressed the High Lord of spring. His glare never left Feyre.

"You will find, Beron. That this is the truth. She is the one who killed the shadow elk." Tamlin emphasized the Lord's name with pure hatred in his voice. Feyre could feel the tension in the room pulling tighter than a bow string.

"You expect me to believe that blatant lie?" Beron shot back. Still not looking anywhere but Feyre. His eyes travel up and down her body and she felt herself shiver with revulsion.

"Believe what you want to believe." Lucien spat. "but she is the huntress of this court."

"Fascinating." Spoke a Lord with dark skin and silver hair. "Where did you find her Tamlin? Did you train her to hunt yourself?"

Before Tamlin could answer the question. Feyre spoke up angrily.

"I can answer for myself, I'm not mute nor deaf." She spat. _How dare they talk about me like I'm some animal that Tamlin has tamed._ Out if the corner of her eye the Lord with the dark as night hair seemed pleased by her words.

Lucien shot her a glare at her outburst. The Lord looked shocked and a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry… madam." He started hesitantly. "I meant no offense."

"To answer your question Tarquin," Tamlin cut in. "No I did not teach her to hunt and she came to me seeking refuge from the human lands, so I employed her."

The other Lords remained silent as they continued to study her.

"Well then…" spoke the raven haired Lord. Feyre's heart all but jumped in her throat as she heard his voice. "We all seem to be dying to know how you accomplished tracking and killing the shadow elk." Her eyes locked with his for a moment. "So if you could delight us in that tale." He looked away as if bored already with the idea of her telling the story.

Feyre decided to shoot her shot at this whole manners thing. Thank you… Lord." But he cut in.

"Please, call me Rhys darling."

A growl erupted from Tamlin's throat and the whole hall went still except for Rhys

Rhys let out a chuckle. "Now, now Tamlin. Please don't interrupt the lady."

Feyre hesitated before proceeding. "I tracked the herd through the…" she looked at Lucien, he seemed to be carefully analyzing her words. _Probably shouldn't give them a detailed description of the Spring Court to these Lords_. She thought. "southwest territory. It took me most of the day but I cornered them in a secluded part of the forest."

Already someone chose to interrupt her "You tracked it down after a day?" Beron asked incredulously. "Do quit lying child, it takes at least a week for the most skilled of hunters to track down a beast like that."

"It might take a week for a blind old man to find one but I assure you if you know how to track properly it doesn't take that long." Feyre had little patience for this asshole.

Before Beron's temper could explode again Tarquin cut in. "A herd you said? I didn't know they traveled in herds. I was always told they are often loners." There was wonderment in his voice.

Feyre shrugged. "There were multiple droppings on the trail I followed. I knew I was close when I saw gashes in a tree about three feet higher than a normal elk would rub."

"Why would there be gashes on the wood?" Tarquin asked honestly. Which took Feyre back a bit. _Do they know anything about hunting?_

Feyre was wise enough not to voice that thought aloud. Instead she just answered his question. "Elk and deer have velvet on their antlers when they grow. They rub up on trees to rub it off."

"But that's normal elk like you said before." Said a lord who had been quiet up until now. He was dressed in the same white fur as the table she had seen before. "I wouldn't think to look for that in shadow elk."

"To be perfectly honest. I thought I was tracking a normal pack of elk. Their trails were the same for the most part."

"Sounds like it was just dumb luck that you stumbled upon them, child." Beron snarled.

"It wasn't dumb luck. It was years of experience, High Lord." She said his title in the snarl he gave her.

"Your pathetic human life knows nothing of years." He countered.

"That's enough of that." Tamlin jumped in. "If there are no more questions. We will let my hunter get on with her evening."

"One more question, actually." Rhys drawled. Feyre had felt his calculating eyes on this entire time. But it was only now that he spoke since Tamlin's outburst. She allowed herself to look into his violet eyes. Although his voice was menacing before his eyes showed respect that the other High Lords didn't dare let slip through.

"What was your method of killing the beast?" He eyed her bow as if already guessing how she did it.

"I climbed a tree and shot it with multiple arrows from above…" she started. Trying to not make her voice waiver at his penetrating gaze. "But it wasn't enough, so I jumped on it's back and slit its throat."

Silence was the only thing that followed her statement. That seemed to shut them all up. She thought. She could tell that the only thing that their brains were processing was the fact that a small human girl took down a giant beast by herself.

Rhys just nodded as if she confirmed his suspicions. Then he waved a hand at her. "That is all."

Feyre glowered at his dismissal. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Thank you." Said Tamlin, breaking her out of her own mind. She was still staring at Rhys. He did nothing but smirk in return.

Feyre had had enough of this bullshit. With as much contempt as she could muster in her voice she said. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Lords." With a fleeting glance at Rhys she turned on her heel, not waiting for Lucien to follow she walked out of the hall and slammed the grand doors for good measure.


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

The Letter

Author's Note:

First if all, if you haven't yet. Check out my one shot Just Like Her for FeyrexRhys smutty goodness.

Secondly, Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback on this story. Its surprising to me that anyone would want to read what I write. I will be honest I am writing this one chapter at a time so that makes me pretty slow on updates.

Please continue giving me feedback. If you'd like to follow me on tumblr my username is also propagandaprincess

Thanks again!

* * *

Rhys

Those hideous gilded doors slamming shook the walls and their sconces as they slammed shut. When the echo ended the murmurs started up again. Rhys did his best to block the voices out. He knew it would all be the same questions at each table… Who was she? Why was she here? What was Tamlin plotting?

Rhys was quite curious about the last question himself. Once again his eyes drifted to his party. They were the only table still quiet. They knew better than to discuss this new gossip around so many prying ears.

Dinner was finished but it was common courtesy to wait on the host to dismiss his guests, but Tamlin was busy reprimanding his emissary in hushed tones.

After a few moments and a guilty looking Lucien later, Tamlin regained his bearings and composure.

"I hope you all enjoyed dinner." He addressed just the High Lords. "I ask that you all meet me in the study at 8 tomorrow for breakfast as well as an important discussion."

_That's not ominous at all._ Rhys thought grimly.

Everyone at the table still seemed lost in their thoughts so without waiting for anyone to respond Tamlin did a final toast to the room and dismissed his guests.

Rhys made it seem as if he was in no hurry to join his party. _Composure is key to keeping this mask._

Nonchalantly he made his way to their table. A handmaid was already there to lead the way to their adjoining rooms.

It was a silent and long walk down decorated corridors. Only when they finally reached the connected common area and the handmaiden shut the door behind her did Mor break the silence.

"Well that sure was fun. Can't say I'm eager to do it all again tomorrow." She huffed as she took off her heels and tossed them aside.

"Me either." Rhys mumbled in agreement as he took a seat in a large cushioned chair by the fireplace.

The rest of the group made themselves comfortable in the large but stuffy room. While it was spotless, the room still had the musty scent of abandonment. It had truly been a long time since the Spring Court had opened its doors to guests.

"I don't think we heard all of what was said but we sure as hell heard that huntress put Beron in his place." Cassian said with glee. "It was just so beautiful."

"I will agree with you on that." Spoke Amren. She was the only one that had yet to sit down and get comfortable. Rhys could tell she was eager to be dismissed so she could slink away and have some privacy. "The real topic that we should be discussing however, is what part she plays in all this."

" You think she's a pawn in Tamlin's game?" Azriel asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I hope that your shadows will be able to find out more about her. Maybe she's a political pawn, maybe she's a romantic pawn. Either way I think Tamlin is playing a game and she plays a major part in it."

_Tamlin always has a motive_. Rhys thought. _But then again, so do I._

"She's got guts I'll give her that." Said Mor. "To be that young and fragile and facing down the most powerful Fae in Prythian?"

"She is incredible." Rhys agreed quietly, lost in thought. _She never had the upper hand but she didn't let that stop her._ He thought. She was scared on the inside, that he knew from a glance. He didn't even need to read her thoughts to know that. Yet she shook off anything they tried to throw at her.

When Rhys broke out of his mind he found the others staring. Cassian wore a shit eating grin and a knowing look. He did his best to ignore him.

"This has been a hell of a Solstice." He grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. Staring at the floor he started to give out his orders.

"I'm going to be stuck with the other assholes all morning. I'll do my best to get what I can out of Tamlin about what this important discussion is supposed to be about. Whatever it is we will then need to figure out what side we stand on and who stands with us." That's always what these meetings comes down to. Rhys thought. Someone proposes something, some agree, some don't. " I don't expect to agree with Tamlin but maybe the human girl is a sign that hell is freezing over."

"Az…" he looked at his shadowsinger. His composure was like steel as he awaited his orders from his High Lord. "Send out your shadows and try and find out what role the girl plays in all of this."

"Amren." She visibly tensed but he could tell he had her full attention. "I need you to get on good terms with the Summer Court."

"Why her?" Mor asked. "No offense, Amren. But Summer is a delicate court, they don't hate us but they don't particularly like us."

"Well I can't very well have Cassian do it." Rhys started. At that his general protested.

"It was one time! One building!" but Rhys just ignored his outburst. "I would have you do it Mor but I need Amren's strong arm for this."

"What do you have planned for me then?" Mor asked.

"You are to make sure we can get the Winter Court on outside if we need to. I think I can count on Day, but Summer and Winter are the unknowns."

"So I get to have a girls day with Vivianne? Sounds great to me!"

"Thought you'd be happy with that." Rhys grinned and rolled his eyes at his cousin. He knew that being here in such close proximity to the Autumn Court was hard on her. Giving her orders to spend time near a different court was the least he could do.

"Cass..." he looked toward his general. He had his arms folded and a scowl on his face. "Stop pouting. I need you to map out this palace. It's been a very long time since we have all been here. I want you to scout if from above and on foot. If you just so happen to stumble across a human girl, I want to know about it."

He nodded, he still looked a little grumpy but Rhys knew he put his orders first.

_"If you hear any whispers or rumors of abuse. You let me know immediately."_ Rhys added mind to mind. Cassian straightened at that and nodded again.

"Great so with all that settled, I think it's time for presents."

* * *

Feyre shut the bedroom door a lot softer than the great hall's. Unfortunately for her it seemed that both her sisters had been waiting up for her.

"So are we to be hanged at dawn?" Nesta asked sarcastically.

"Don't say that!" Elain yelped, smacking her sister on the arm.

"Not tomorrow I don't think but those High Lords are nosy as hell."

"Did you mention us at all?" Nesta pestered.

"Of course not. It's bad enough that they know I exist."

"Do you honestly think they would hurt us? And risk Tamlin's wrath?" Elain looked a little worried at the possibility. She didn't like fighting.

Feyre didn't want to worry her, but she tried not to lie to her sisters. _Unless it's for their own good. _She thought.

"I think we will be fine." Feyre started. Walking over to Elain she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But the High Lords do seem to have different opinions on humans." At her own words she remembered Beron's cold stare and a shiver ran down her spine. Some of them seem to be pure evil. She kept that thought to herself though. She didn't want to worry Elain more.

There was a soft knock at the door. Nothing like the hurried and loud bangs of Lucien barging in earlier. Before Feyre could open the door a note was pushed under the door frame and she heard hurried footsteps return down the hall.

Not bothering to even attempt to read the writing, she handed the letter to Elain.

With hurried hands she broke the wax seal on the back and began reading.

_"Feyre,_

_I apologize for putting you on the spot. I had no choice but to reveal your presence to them tonight. I hope you can forgive me._

_I want to let you know that I value yours and your sisters' safety above all else and I will do everything in my power to keep them safe._

_For the next few days while the Lord's are here I ask that Nesta and Elain use the servant's tunnels underneath the manor to get to their daily tasks…"_

"Great, cant wait to spend the next few days in the damp dark shuffling from room to room replacing linens like a gremlin." Nesta cut in sarcastically.

"You'll survive." Elain said shortly. "Now don't interrupt again."

Nesta rolled her eyes as Elain continued reading.

_"I hope to discuss some things with you tomorrow, but until I send for you please stay in your room. We have enough food to make it through this holiday without you going hunting again and I want to assure that you are safe, if not for your peace of mind then for mine._

_I will send for you sometime in the afternoon._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Tamlin."_

"He cannot honestly expect me to stay in my room for days on end! Why cant I just use the servant's tunnels like you two?" Feyre shouted exasperatedly. _"If not for your peace of mind then for mind" fuck his peace of mind I can take care of myself._ She thought.

"Boo hoo you get a couple days off work." Nesta cut in. "I want to know what he wants to discuss with you. I swear if we get fired and have to go live in the woods again…"

"I doubt that will happen." Elain stopped her. "Lucien and Lord Tamlin have taken great care of us so far…"

"Yeah yeah Lucien is great. We get it Elain, we already know you are all doe eyed over him. But just because you made the mistake of falling for him doesn't mean he will ever love you." Nesta snapped.

"That's enough!" Feyre wasn't happy that Elain liked Lucien either but Nesta had crossed the line. She could tell Elain was trying to keep it together but before Feyre could ask if she was alright she stalked off to the bathroom.

When the door shut Feyre rounded on her older sister. "I don't know what your problem is but Elain did nothing wrong and you shouldn't take your anger out on her."

"I know she did nothing wrong! It was probably you. I don't know what happened tonight but if you aren't careful around these Lord's we are going to end up out on our asses again or worse dead."

"You think I don't fucking know that, Nesta? It seems you have forgotten who got us these jobs in the first place!"

"All I'm saying is that we are finally in a good place and I will not have you ruining it. Nor will I have Elain ruin it with her foolish crush." Nesta sat on her bed and rolled over to face the wall. That was the terrible part about fighting in such small quarters, there was no place to stalk off.

Feyre threw her arms in the air. I swear she gets more uppity by the day in this stupid palace. With Elain in the bathroom she decided to change into her pajamas and go to bed as well. She was nearly asleep when she heard Nesta grumble.

"Maybe when you're discussing things with Tamlin tomorrow you should mention that you can't fucking read."


End file.
